A Past is Revealed
by Sexy Badass Vampire Chick 12
Summary: What if Edward found out that Bella was keeping secrets from him? And some strange people come from Japan and know Bella what will he do.


The Truth is revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Princess Mononoke series. If I did, those two series will continue on.

_Thoughts_

-Flashback-

(Text Message)

**EPOV**

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

I looked at my wife, Bella, staring at me. She was now putting Reneesmee to her bed, now having body of ten years old, not three, and was looking at me lovingly. God, I loved that look.

"Nothing."

"What is it? Tell me."

"Two things. First, next week is Reneesmee's birthday. So I need your help to find the nicest gift for our daughter. Second, do you know how they are going to solve Alice's clothing problem?" asked Bella as she sat down next to me. "I do not want any more new clothes."

"Well, I don't know, love. Right now, Carlisle is having thought that Alice should empty out our family's entire closets at the end of the year." I said to her as I pulled her close.

We listened to Alice, Carlisle and Jasper's argument silently.

_"Alice, please."_

_"Jasper, did you know that you wore that shirt for five times? And Emmett wore that pants for seven times! I cannot stand it and your closets need new clothes anyway."_

_"Alice, how about this? You can empty out our closets at the end of the year. That way, you have some time of choosing our clothes. And I'm sure Bella and Edward's closet need some new clothes by then."_

And so, Alice agreed to Carlisle's suggestion. Bella groaned, being afraid to what kind of clothes Alice would put into our closet.

I just chuckled, resting my lips onto side of Bella's forehead.

"Why did he say that? He knows that it's the magic phrase to Alice," said Bella as she leaned against me. Even though she was a vampire, she still had my favorite scent.

"What's your magic phrase?" I asked to her.

"It's 'I love you' from you," said Bella. "I thought you already knew that."

"Maybe I did, or maybe I didn't."

We didn't say anything after that. We listened to our family's activity. Sound of video game and voices, probably Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Jake, and Mark, who was our frequent visitor along with Seth and Jake, also a newcomer in La Push one year ago and now working as a twenty-two year old doctor in a hospital where Carlisle works, cheering and cursing in front of screen like crazy. Everyone says that he looks like twenty-five when he's twenty-two. But it didn't fool the wolves or us; I should call them shape-shifters now, because he stopped his growth considering he's one of La Push pack.

I tried to picture Carlisle cheering in front of screen like crazy, because Mark is probably doing that, but I couldn't. Maybe because of Carlisle's age or his usual calm expression.

Sound of orchestra and singing, probably Carlisle and Esme, listening to classic or opera. I am getting fond of Carlisle and Esme's collection of classic and opera CD, but my brothers are not. Rosalie and Alice just basically ignore it and pretend to like it whenever the music is on. My Bella is getting used to it, and borrowed a few CDs from Carlisle and Esme. Clicking of keyboard, probably Carlisle researching and Alice is looking up the designer's clothes. Metals clinking, probably Rosalie working on her car, maybe modifying her car's engine so that it will go faster, or maybe she's simply replacing parts.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" asked Bella.

"Trying to picture Carlisle cheering in front of screen like other boys in the house."

Bella giggled. "I would take pictures and post it on the Internet if he really did that."

"And then we have to move somewhere far away where there is no Internet." I said as I kissed her on her forehead than to her lips. Then Bella's phone rang, she looked at the screen and froze. I wondered who called.

**BPOV**

_Oh no something must have happened to San, Ashitaka, Yukito and Toya_, thought Bella. While I read the text, Edward tried talking to me. "Bella who is it," asked Edward. (Arisa come and get us from the airport in Seattle. From San) _I should ask Edward to take me to the airport to pick them, _I thought. "Hey Edward can you drive me to the airport, please?" I asked. " Uh sure, who do you need to pick up?" asked Edward. " You will find out with everyone else", I said. An hour later we arrive at the Seattle airport. I went up the security guard and asked if the flight from Tokyo, Japan had arrived. The security guard said that it was unloading now. I also asked which entrance was the waiting area for that flight. He said it was the first one on the right. _I wonder what Edward will think when I tell him about my past._

Cliffhanger _Please Review_


End file.
